In the Begining
by Deadly Fangs
Summary: Just how did June end up on Mata Nui? Will she ever find her siblings and teammates? Follow her as she goes about her days and remembers her past...sorry about the crappy summary, I'll fix it up when my head is feeling better.
1. You'll never lose me

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle, only June, her siblings and teammates.

I know this is late and I'm sorry for that...come next week when my brother leaves I'll have more time on my hands for my stories...anyway, enjoy.

All was quiet on the island of Mata Nui. Most of the matorian were safe and sound in their huts, sleeping the night away. The only sounds came from the wind blowing across the land and the nocturnal rahi waking up from sleeping the day away.

Or so it seemed.

Flying high over the land, June was making her way over to her own private part of the island. It was in Pohatu's region but no one lived there, making it the perfect place to set up her own little home. It had been years since she came her and with no end in sight in the war against Makuta, she convinced the Turaga that it would be best if she set up a permitted place to live.

"I can't keep moving from one place to the next, you guys have a hard time finding me as it is sometimes. And what would happen if something went wrong and you couldn't get to a Toa in time? If my home is in one place then it'll help everyone...that and I can't stand being around Tahu when he sleeps. He sounds like a chainsaw when he snores!"

Smiling slightly as she saw her hut come into view, June changed the angle of her wings and slowed herself down while bringing her closer to the ground as well.

_"Home...huh, who am I kiding...no matter how long I live here, this place will never be home...not until I find my siblings and the rest of my teammates..."_ It was true too. She was the only one of her kind on the island and some of the matoran still thought of her as a tame rahi. No...so long as her brother, sister and friends were lost out there in another dimension, nowhere would ever be home.

"Alright...memo to se...self." Yawning mid-sentance as she opened the door and walked inside then shut it firmly behind her with her tail before continuing. "Meeting with the Toa in Le-Koro when the suns are at their highest...need more fresh fruit...light stones...blankets from Gali have been repaired..." As she talked to herself June was sluggishly removing her clothes while making her was over to her sleeping palate. As she laid down, she took out the only picture she had left of her group. Lightly trailing a finger over the faces of her siblings, June fell into a deep sleep.

**XxX**

_"June! June wake up, wake up! It's morning time!" Micka yelled loudly as she pounced on her sisters back. Today was the day the portal would come and take them to a new world, where she could make new friends. She didn't mind that she had to leave them behind or that they might forget her later, because she would always have her family. "Come on, wake up!"_

_"Micka for crying out loud the sun is just coming up...let me sleep for a few more minutes..." June yawned as she curled up into a tiny ball and neatly folded her wings over her head. "I'm glad you're excited but I'm tired and I'm sure everyone else is..."_

_"Nope!" Cutting her off, Micka lifted a wing and looked down at the frowning face of her sister. "Neb's is awake and so is Andrew. I got Garth awake too just a few minutes ago."_

_"Aw hun, you woke up your big brother? You know the next world is his first mission, he needed to get his rest." Yawning loudly, June sat up and stretched her back, arching her wings out as she did so. Signing now, she got up and followed her sister out of the small cave she claimed as her sleeping area. "You said Neb's is awake...where is he?"_

_Giggling, Micka shot June a sly look. "Why? Gonna go and see what your boyfriend is up to?"_

_"Shush you little terror!" Picking her up and tickling her, June grinned while her baby sister shrieked and laughed. "Behave or I'll be forced to do this all day while we wait!" Putting her down, she gently pushed her in the directions of several rocks. "Now be a good girl and practice your powers while I check on the others."_

_Nodding her head, Micka set off in the direction of the rocks before stopping and turning around. "June? I wont lose you like we lost Sync and Pause, right?"_

_Kneeling down so that she was at level with her sisters face, June wrapped her arms and wings around Micka tightly. "No hun, you'll not lose me like we lost them. We're sticking together."_

_"You promise?"_

_"I promise hun...you'll never lose me."_

And that's the end of the first chapter...little does June know just how upside down her world is about to become.

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	2. I heart-swear not to tell

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

And here's chapter two. Not much to it, but it's a chapter all the same. I will get to where June meets the Toa for the first time, but I want to go through some random days with you and explain how she got lost in flashbacks. Things will pick up as I continue. Also, you'll get to see Nebs for the first time and the relationship he and June had. Should I bring him back? Or would you rather June have a new relationship? I'll leave that up to you.

But for now, on with the story!

"Alright Lewa I think I got enough fruit to last me a while. Thanks again for the help." June said as she hefted the bag up higher on her shoulder. "I'll see you around later." With that said, she spread her wings wide and got ready to take flight.

"June...is anything wrong-bad?"

Freezing in mid-flap, June slowly folded her wings then turned around to face Lewa, a neutral expression on her face. "What do you mean Lewa? Nothing's wrong, I'm perfectly fine."

"No, you're not...I can tell when you highfly. You don't lift your wingtips anymore."

Blinking in surprise, June just stayed silent and stared back at Lewa. He reminded her so much of Micka, always so happy and carefree...it was kind of hard to remember that he was a fighter. A protector of the Matoran. It made her wonder how much Micka would have changed...would she still have her childlike personality, or would the life of a Jumper have hardened her? Quickly blinking away her tears, June shook her head and turned away again. "It's nothing Lewa, really."

"I heart-swear not to tell anyone..."

Smiling sadly, June shook her head then opened her wings again. "I know Lewa, but it's a bit past-late for anything to be done now." And with that she took off into the sky, Lewa watching her as she left.

He continued to stare after her until she was nothing but a black speck in the sky, his heartlight aching for her. "It's not-never past-late sister June." Quickly taking off himself, Lewa headed towards his village while thinking of a plan that would help cheer June up.

Meanwhile, unknowing to either of them, a pair of glowing red eyes stared at them from the shadows.

_**'So, it seems the flyer has some darkness in her heart after all. If I can get the Toa out of the way for even a second I could use their friendship against them...their unity will fall and I will rule this land in shadows.'**_

Chucking lowly, Makuta vanished from view. He had a plan to put into motion and the sooner he put said plan into motion, the worse off the Toa would be.

**XxX**

_June walked over to the area Neb had slept in, spotting him fairly quickly among the tan and brown rocks. Moving quietly, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, chuckling when he jerked. "Good morning...I heard Micka woke you up too."_

_"Eh, she's just being herself...no worries hun." Kissing her cheek, he turned back to several maps spread out in front of him. "From what base sent us, the next world will be a mild one. No wars or monsters to deal with...I really hope this will be the last one we go to before our team can retire."_

_Nodding her head in agreement, June looked over the maps with him. "I know what you mean...but Jumper teams rarely retire when there's still so many of us left...the best we can hope for is that we find a world where we'll be welcomed and live out our lives in peace."_

_"Be honest June, what are the chances of that happening? Base is going to use us until they don't have anymore worlds to send us to...but there's no way in hell I'm gonna loose anymore of you guys." He nuzzled his face against her neck as he said this, his fog like hair tickling her ear as he did so. "I still plan to make you mine after all of this is done."_

_"Shhh! Be quiet you, Micka could be right around the corner knowing her."_

_"What? Worried she's gonna tell the others about us?" He grinned wickedly at that, his black teeth a contrast to his mistlike form. "Let them know you're off-limits to anyone but me. I swore I would be the only man to ever touch you, that you would be the one to have my children." He kissed her on the lips now, slipping one hand to rub the sensitive spot between her wings._

_"You are mine June, for so long as I breath, you are mine."_

And there you have it people! Hmmm...looks like Lewa's picking up on how June's feeling...wonder who will pick up on it next. And what does Makuta have planned? That's a chapter for another day.

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	3. How it happend

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Alright so...crazy late here, but I forced myself to sit down and writ up another chapter for you guys...I guess you could call this another filler if you want, I'm way to tired to argue the point. Enjoy

"Alright Pohatu, that's the end of our reading session...you're getting way better now that you have some more books to read." June said as she stood up, gathering up her supplies while stretching her wings out at the same time. "I'll bring some harder material next time."

"Hey, you don't have to leave just yet you know...I like your company..."

Smiling softly, she shook her head and put her things back into the pouch Gali had made her for. "Thanks but I'm sure you have other things that need to be taken care of-"

Much to her surprise, he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her back down beside him. There was also a strange look on his face, one she hadn't seen before. "Pohatu?"

"Please...just stay for a little while longer. There are some...things I want to ask you."

Nodding mutely, June set the pouch down beside her and folded her wings onto her back again. Had Lewa told him about how she'd been acting lately? If he did, did any of the other Toa know? Hoping that wasn't the case, June tried her best to relax and keep a blank look on her face. "Alright then...what are your questions?"

"Who's Neb?"

At first, June was sure she heard him wrong...there was no way Pohatu knew about Neb and what he ment to her...right? "I'm sorry, who?"

"Neb...I...I came to see you a couple days ago, but you were sleeping. You were crying..." He added the last part quietly, glancing over at her to see how she would react. "I did want to see you crying so I was gonna wake you up...then you started talking in your sleep. You said 'Neb shush...the others will hear us...' Um..."

Anger was slowly bleeding its way onto her face, her wings shaking and tail puffing up in reaction to what she was hearing. Pohatu...one of the most trusting beings on this world...was spying on her? "You were watching me...as I slept...then had the nerve to listen in on things you should have ignored? What is wrong with you?!"

"I didn't want to see you upset! I don't want to see you in pain, I still have nightmares of when you almost died on us! Your blood was dripping through my fingers..." The strange look as back on his face again and he visibly shuddered at the memory. "I don't ever want you to be hurting again...so please...tell me why you were crying and who Neb is."

Sighing heavily, June closed her eyes and shook her head, running one hand through her hair as anger made way for sadness and confusion. Sadness for all she had lost and confusion for the way Pohatu was behaving. He never pushed her this much for information on her past before. Something else was going on with him, but looking into it would have to wait for another day. "Neb is...was...someone very special to me. He was part of my old Jumper team."

"If he's so special to you, why where you crying while you were dreaming of him?"

"Because remembering the time we shared hurts to much...he loved me and I loved him...and if he's gone for good, I don't want to hold onto false hope." Mata Nui, just talking about Neb was bringing back the feelings of pain and loss all over again. Much to her surprise, she felt Pohatu wrap an arm around her and pull her against his side. "What...what are you...?"

"I didn't mean to bring up bad memories June...I just wanted to know why you were crying and who he was..."

"...I sense a but coming..."

"Heh, you know me well...but I was wondering...how did you get lost from your team?"

Curling up against him and closing her eyes, she sighed heavily. Guess it was time to tell someone here what had happened that day. "We were getting ready to leave for a new world..."

**XxX**

_"Alright, everyone has their stuff together? Cause there's no way we can turn back if you do forget something. No Vintage, we're not bringing all those plants with us." Neb said as he walked over to where the others had gathered. "The portal should be here any minute now. Pick two and put the rest back."_

_"Yo June! Heads up!"_

_Looking up, June saw her brother Garth coming in for a landing while surfing in the air on his rock. Ever since his powers developed enough he had traveled with that one rock everywhere, and at times June sword it had a mind of its own the way it would follow others around, even when Garth was asleep. But right now was no time for fun and games. "Dude I swear if you so much as tap me with that I'll come up there after you! Now come down here, it's almost time for the portal to show up."_

_"Aw you're no fun..." Garth stated as he jumped down next to her, his rock floating behind him. "Micka is with Andrew by the way. He's been showing her how to properly use her powers."_

_"I didn't hear a lightning storm, so I guess it was just a focus session this time." Snickering lightly, she made a sideways glance at her brother. "Last time she did, a bolt got you right in the seat of your pants! It was weeks before you were able to sit down properly again!"_

_Growling lowly, Garth crossed his arms over his chest. "That wasn't funny..."_

_"It was for me buddy...now, lets get closer to the group. I want you to be as close to the middle as possible."_

_Just as she said that, there was a rippling in the rock face beside them. Shortly after that the portal finished forming and glowed a deep gold._

_"Everyone, stay together while we're traveling though to the next world. Don't lose sight of anyone." Neb said as he walked forward and stood before the portal. Looking over his team, his eyes lingered on June before turning back around. "Lets move out!"_

_As one, everyone jumped into the portal...and it was shortly after that things started to go wrong._

_June watched in horror as the tunnel within the portal began to split into two, cutting her off from her teammates...and her siblings. "NO! Neb! Neb help me!" Digging her nails into the walls of the tunnel did nothing to slow her down and she was dragged further down the newly formed passage. "Garth! Micka!"_

_"June, hold on! We'll come for you, just please hold on!"_

_Try as they might though, none of them had the power to fight against the pull of the portal. Reaching for them as she was pulled around a bend, she lost sight of them._

_"No!"_

_And with that, she was alone..._

And with that, another chapter comes to an end...next chapter I'll be explaining how she met the Toa Metru and that one will be followed by how she met the Toa Nuva. Might though in a few extra chapters, you never know.

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	4. Secrets and meeting the Toa Metru

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Alright so...made myself sit down to write up another chapter for you guys. We have this one and one more chapter to go before the story is over, so if you have any more requests let me know soon, kay? Enjoy!

Yawning loudly as June rested on her sunning rock, she watched as the Toa continued with their meeting. The only reason she was here today was because Onua had asked her to help him and some of the matoran transfer some rocks so they could work on a tunnel connecting her home to their village.

It would for sure work to her advantage. Not only would Po-Koro be within flying distance but Onu-Koro connected to all the other villages as well. It would cut her traveling time by half if she was lucky enough. But enough of that, right now she had more important things to do...like letting the warmth of the suns relax her.

Lewa watched as June slowly closed her eyes before grabbing Pohatu's arm and pulling him off to the side. "What did you do to spirit-lift June? She is much more happy-cheer."

"Uh Lewa? I'm not to good with the tree-speak, remember?"

"Happy-cheer. Sister June is..." Lewa trailed off as he tried to think of a word that Pohatu would understand. "Her dark-time is gone. Happy-cheer."

Pohatu still looked confused but he got the jist of what Lewa was trying to ask him. "I just talked with her...she had a lot on her mind that was troubling her."

"I asked her what was wrong-bad...but she said it was to past-late to help." He had a hurt tone in his voice. Why had she spoken to Pohatu about what was bothering her but not with him? He cared about her, he worried for her when she was sad.

"It's not that she didn't trust you Lewa...it's the fact you remind her so much of her kid sister. The last thing she wanted to do was unload her troubles onto you when that's how she sees you as." Putting a hand on his shoulder, Pohatu tried to comfort Lewa as best he could. "She lost her siblings...her old team...a long time ago. She's still hurting from that and it's not going to go away any time soon. The best thing we can do for her is to just give her more time."

Lewa remained quiet for a moment before asking quietly. "She sees me as...her heart-family? What about everyone else?"

"She cares about each of us equally, you just have the honor of having the title little brother to her."

"What about you?"

The question caught Pohatu off guard. He knew how he felt about June but after all she told him, he wasn't sure of anything would ever come out of it. "I'm her friend Lewa, just like the other Toa, matoran and the Turaga." Trying to ignore the fact that Lewa was looking at him a little to closely, Pohatu turned away and headed back to the others. "Come on, the meeting is almost over."

Moving quickly to catch up to him, Lewa grabbed his arm and tried to stop him. "Pohatu, do you l-"

"Hey June!" Pohatu called out, effectively cutting Lewa off. "Why don't you tell us how you met the Turaga while they were Toa?"

Opening her eyes a crack, June raised her head up and looked at the others. They all seemed surprised that Pohatu had randomly asked for her to tell the story of how she first met the Toa Metru, but they had nothing else going on that day so it would make the time go by faster.

"Alright then...gather around and let me tell you a tale..."

**XxX**

_June watched from the top of one of the buildings as the six strangely colored beings walked down yet another street. Everything seemed to be one giant maze, with most of the streets being dead ends and tube hanging all over up above. But hey, at least this world had food and water for her, unlike the last one._

_"I'm telling you guys, there was a strange golden light in the sky and something fell out of it. It had to have landed somewhere around here."_

_"I say fire-spitter had another vision..." Matau said to Onewa, making the later snicker in response._

_Vakama looked back at them and frowned. "It wasn't a vision. Several of the Matoran saw it too and said there was something big running around. It's scaring them and you know how the Vahki react to that..."_

_"Yeah yeah, whatever you say..."_

_"You need to stop being so rude Onewa, Vakama is doing what's best for the Matoran." Nokama said as she walked beside him._

_Rolling her eyes and snorting softly, June quickly jumped over to another building and moved into the shadows when they stopped moving. 'What are you lot up to now...?'_

_Whenua stopped mid-step when he heard the sound of several pebbles falling from above them. "Guys...I don't think we have to keep looking for whatever fell from the sky..." Looking up, he pointed to the spot where June was hiding. "I'm pretty sure it found us."_

_Quickly taking out his Proto Pitons, Onewa grinned and walked towards the building. "What are we waiting for then, lets get up there and see what it is." With a mighty swing, he dug one of his Pitons into the side of the building and started to climb up it, the others watching from below. "Oh hey, don't worry about helping me, I'll be fine on my own!"_

_"I'm not taking a risk by scaring a wild rahi Onewa, they're unpredictable when they get cornered."_

_That was the moment when June desided to make her move. Leaning over the side she found herself face to face with Onewa and let out a shriek, opening her wings and spreading them wide to make herself appear bigger then she really was. It had the desired effect and she watched as the brown beings eyes went wide fell as he let out a scream. Hissing at the others, she flapped her wings and quickly took off down the road and over to another building several blocks away._

_"What kind of rahi was that?!"_

_"You're asking me?"_

_"You worked in the archives, so yes I'm asking you!"_

_Whenua sighed as Onewa brushed the dirt off himself and looked over to where June had flown off to. He had to admit, it was a strange looking creäture...maybe if he could catch it, he could put it in the archives. "I'm not sure...there's no record of any creature looking like that on Metru Nui."_

_"She's afraid..."_

_The others turned towards Nokama when she spoke up, half curious while the other half was unbelieving. Vakama stepped up to her and looked in the direction she was. "What makes you say that? And how can you be sure it's a she?"_

_"I heard her talking to herself...she's alone and doesn't know where she is. She needs help." She turned towards the others. "As Toa, it is our duty to help those in need...reguardless of what they look like or where they came from."_

_"She could be dangerous for our future. Maybe it would be best if we got rid of her...after all, who's to say she's not one of Makuta's followers." Nuju stated, his eyepiece zooming in and studying June as they walked closer._

_"How about we hold judgment until we're able to talk to her."_

_June meanwhile had landed on top of yet another building and fell to her knees panting. 'Not good, so not good...I've gone to long without food or water, I need to find something fast before I pass out...' She was so deep in thought, and so exhausted to boot, that she didn't hear the Toa until they were just a few feet from her. Looking up in surprise when Nokama kneeled before her, June snarled and bared her fangs while her eyes glowed yellow. "Will you lot just leave me the bloody hell alone!"_

_"You can talk?"_

_"Yes I can talk, I'm not stupid like some people are...now will you PLEASE just leave me alone?" For crying out loud, the last thing June wanted was to pass out in front of all these strangers, who knows what they would do with her. Much to her surprise though, Nokama held out a container which made sloshing noises. "What is that?"_

_"It's water...please, trust us. We only want to help you." Nokama smiled as June took the cantainer from her and started to drink. "I am Nokama, Toa of Water and behind me is Vakama, Matu, Nuju, Onewa and Whenua. We are the Toa of Metru Nui. Who are you?"_

_Studying them, June slowly drank the rest of the water before putting the container down. She would trust this Nokama for now but would keep a close eye on the others. "My name is June...I'm a Jumper and I'm looking for my team."_

Wow this took me longer then I thought to get finished...but hey, another chapter is done. Not to sure how I feel about the ending so I might change it later on down the road...and what's this I see? Pohatu seems mighty intent on not letting Lewa asking him a certain question, let me know what you think of that. Last (maybe) chapter coming up soon so don't go away!

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!

P.S. Seriously, review...it makes my day when you do and it gives me an idea of what you guys would like to see next.


End file.
